


Locks

by clare328



Series: Harry/Louis Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328
Summary: Louis brushes Harry’s hair in different ways.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry/Louis Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old tumblr drabble from 2015. 
> 
> Prompt was: Louis loves when Harry wears his hair in a bun, but he also wants him to sometimes wear it in a ponytail. He loves brushing Harry's hair and tying it back for him.

Louis brushes Harry’s hair in different ways. 

He finger combs it when it's damp from the shower, standing behind Harry as he eats his cereal at the table. Detangling the knots dextrously; twisting Harry’s curls from frizz into locks to dry; using a towel to softly dab and absorb the excess moisture; slowly working and massaging the Harry’s various products through his scalp all the way to the ends. Harry hums softly and tells him the news from his twitter feed and instagram, making the occasional comment and going through his calendar for the day, moaning softly when Louis runs his fingers through his scalp. 

They watch movies and Harry sits on the floor, Louis behind Harry on the couch. Louis grabs whatever brush is nearby (there is always a brush nearby) and pulls it through with brisk, quick strokes; putting a bit of a tug into it. Using a comb or his fingernails to softly section out the hair, relishing the feel of Harrys soft strands and the way they get this satin shine as he braids them together, chatting through the movie happily until Harry squeezes his ankle. Afterwards Harry exclaims over his braids in the mirror, and Louis runs his hands over the soft bumps of the braid, marvelling at the feel of them and whispering to his boy about how pretty he is. 

Harry has a special hairbrush. It is acetate tortoiseshell, oval shaped, carved on the back. It lives in a pocket in his bag— the same pocket— so Louis can always find it. It travels with them everywhere. When they’re tired— when all the bullshit gets too much, when they’re feeling like they might just be crushed by all the pressure bearing down on them, when Harry is slow to smile and the crinkles stop appearing around Louis’ eyes— Louis grabs the brush, and Harry climbs between his legs on the bed. Softly, gently, for hours, Louis brushes Harry’s hair. They don’t always talk, sometimes they just breath together as the rhythmic nature of the brushstrokes lulls them into a sense of calm. 

Louis doesn’t put Harry’s hair up in a bun. Instead, Harry will catch Louis’s eye, and turn square on to him, reaching up slowly so you can see every shift of his biceps and his t-shirt reveals his laurels, and slowly, slowly, drag his hands over his hair, pulling it into a bun with deliberate movements. 

And ponytails, well, the reason we never see Harry with a ponytail is because ponytails are for Louis only, something for him to twist his his hands into when they’re alone and Louis is fucking him into the mattress, or to tug on lightly when they’re lazily making Sunday breakfast at home and Louis is teasing his sleep laden voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on [tumblr!](https://bearmustard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
